Keeping It In Character
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: Fanfiction about fanfiction. Twoshot! Pleaseeeee review! Has some channy...XD
1. Chapter 1

It was a Thursday at the So Random! set so, naturally, the cast was still getting over awkward Wednesday. Sonny wasn't back in her dressing room yet but everyone else was sitting around, warming back up to each other while enjoying one of their favorite websites…fan fiction . net.

"Man…I am officially in love with fan fiction . net !" announced Nico.

Tawni waved her hand in the air, "Please, I fell in love with it weeks ago! I especially like the ones that are supposed to be about the real us, not just our sketch characters." The others nodded in agreement.

"Even the Mackenzie Falls crossovers are pretty cool," Nico scrolled down the page, continuing to read, "Wait, what?! What?!?You killed off Chad Dylan Cooper and now you're gonna tell me it was just a dream!?!?" He yelled at the screen, "Oh, I am so unfavoriting you!!"

"I think I've already read all the good ones," Zora grumbled, "Tawni, you seem pretty into yours. Which is it?"

"Uh, I finished reading them like an hour ago. I'm just staring at my gorgeous reflection in the screen!" She complimented herself while fluffing her hair.

"No, Sonny!" Grady sobbed, "You're breaking the poor guy's heart! Can't you find the strength to forgive him??"

Nico turned to him, disgusted, "Oh my god…you're not reading another Channy fanfic, are you?"

"Well…" Grady tried to wipe away the tears.

"No, no, no, no!" He quickly forced Grady to close it.

"Aw, c'mon! Can't I at least see how it ends?!"

"You know, that's one of the things that bugs me about these stories. They're usually so OOC," Nico told them.

"I know! They make me seem almost…conceited," Tawni said.

"And they have me acting like Pippi Longstocking," Zora whined.

"And one was about a super hot model choosing Chad Dylan Cooper over _me._ Me!" Grady added.

Nico shook his head, "We should write our own…yeah! That's it! If we write our own, we can guarantee they'll be in character, show our fans the way it really is, and maybe even get some good reviews in the process!"

Everyone started cheering and immediately began brainstorming ideas.

Then, Sonny walked in, "Wow, I could feel your excitement from down the hall! What are you guys up to?"

"Writing fan fictions!"

Sonny had hardly even heard the site before, "Oh…well, Chad wants to have a read through for the movie so we better get over there."

"Um, Sonny, we need to keep our priorities straight," Tawni reminded her.

"Exactly. So, let's go…hello??" No one answered. The room was filled with only the sound of typing keys. Sonny groaned in frustration and left.

Once she got down to Chad's studio, he walked right over to her, "Hey, Sonny…uh? Where are the other losers??"

She glared at him for the 'loser' comment but got past it, "They're kinda gonna have to miss today…"

"Ugh, I knew it was a mistake to hire amateurs. What the hell was so important?"

Sonny paused, knowing it wasn't important at all, "…Fan fiction . com."

"Oh my god."

"I know! Can you believe it?! They're so caught up in writing their own stories and I'm just so sorry becau---"

"I LOVE that place! Wait, they're gonna write their own fanfics?? Why did I never think of that!? You know, I bet I could come up with some great ideas!" He immediately picked up a notebook and pencil and took a seat at his desk, "Oh, and that's .net, not .com."

"What??? So, I came all the way over here for nothing??"

"Well…you could help me. Pull over a chair."

"Uh…okay?" She hesitatingly did what he said, "So you do a lot of reading?"

"Just fan fictions," He clarified, "And honestly, I'm kind of a Channy fan."

Sonny stared, puzzled, "Who the hell is Channy??"

"…You don't know him," He chuckled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad rubbed his hands together, "So, let's get crackin'. It can even be about me and you. I'll call it _Sonny with No Chance._" He looked up, envisioning it.

"Wait, what's this story's plot??" She asked apprehensively.

"Well, let's see. Here's a start:"

** Sonny Monroe was walking down the street. She was being dumb and naïve as usual.**

Sonny faked a laugh, then quickly erased the second line and wrote:

** She is one of the smartest girls you will ever meet.**

"Hey, that rhymed!" She smiled that wide Sonny smile, "Oh, and by the way, let's keep this realistic."

"Absolutely."

** Suddenly, a large group of scary-looking monster ninjas popped out from the bushes and attacked her. **

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Just change that title to 'Sonny with _a_ Chance' and make it a happy ending."

** But just when things looked bleakest for the diva, her hero arrived,**

"Ooh, who's my hero??" She became excited, "Batman? Spiderman?? Superman???"

"Close."

** The one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper. **

"Really, Chad, _really?_"

** He pulled out a sword and swiftly sliced off their necks, letting the blood ooze out all ov**

"Too graphic!" She cringed.

"Fine," He went to work erasing.

** The sexy boy smacked them a couple times and they ran away.**

"Better."

** Then, Sonny threw her arms around the drop dead gorgeous heart throb, screaming, "Chad, you saved me! I love you! I've always lov**

"Uh! I don't think so!" Sonny said angrily while scribbling it out as hard as she could, "At least keep me in character!"

"Okay, just chill! What _would_ you do?"

** She kindly thanked him by shaking his hand.**

He looked at her, appalled, "…Well, I guess I should have me in character too."

** Then, Chad pulled her in for a kiss.**

Then, Chad pulled her in for a kiss. She was taken completely by surprise as he rested his hand on her cheek, pressing his lips to hers softly. As soon as he felt her pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, he broke it off.

** And** **Sonny kissed him back.**

"Just making sure I was keeping you in character," the blonde smirked.

Sonny's eyes widened. Had he been just messing with her?

She shrugged, "Don't start a sentence with 'and'."

"Oh, right."

** Sonny kissed him back and the world was at peace once again.**

"Well, there you go, Monroe. See how many reviews that gets."

"What a compelling story," She joked, about to leave.

"I like it," He shot her a smile, "Maybe we should stay in character more often..."

Sonny grinned, blushing slightly on her way out. She clutched the paper to her chest tightly. It may have been some pretty sucky writing but it was the best story she'd ever read. Maybe, she wouldn't even post it. She'd just keep it all to herself.

When she came back to So Random!, they were still in front of their laptops.

"Sonny! You have to read my story!" Grady demanded, "It's an instructional booklet giving the readers special tips on 'How to Dance' and 'How to Tell the Difference between a Time Machine and a Clock'."

"After mine!" Tawni called, "My first one's all about Tawnitown but I just started another called 'Bite, Wipe, and Gloss'. The summary reads: Tawni reveals her famous eating technique to a hot teen celebrity and they end up making out! Rated T for safety."

"You already wrote two??" Asked Nico, "I'm still on my first: 'Nico and _Girls._' But there are a lot of girls, so you can see why it's taking me some time."

Then, Zora budded in, "Well, I'm typing up a cute, fluffy soneshot about me and my old boyfriend, Holloway...you know, rated M for extreme lemon."

Nico, Grady, and Sonny were taken aback but Tawni nodded understandingly.

"What about you, Sonny? Did you decide to write one?" Nico wondered.

"Oh, uh, no," She hid the paper behind her back, "But I decided I might like fan fiction . net a lot better than I thought…"


End file.
